Pokèmon Survived P1: Welcome To the Island
by 80905000
Summary: After getting kidnapped by Team Rocket, Ash ends up on a completely undiscovered island with all of his, Misty's, and Brock's PokèBalls scattered everywhere. Will he be rescued or will he spend the rest of his life searching for the missing Pokèmon?
1. Chapter 1: Pokènapped

Continuing on their journey, ASH, BROCK, and MISTY walk through Celdon City not knowing why BROCK want them here. But little do they know that Team Rocket is cooking up another plan to steal Pokèmon.

ASH: Brock, why are we here? You still haven't told use.

MISTY: Yeah, why are we here?

BROCK: *Face turning red.* It's sort of a secret.

ASH: Please, tell us.

BROCK: I told you, it's a secret.

ASH: Come on, even Pikachu wants to know.

PIKACHU: Pika Pika!

BROCK: I told you it's a secret so stop asking!!!

ASH: Ok, ok, we get it.

Team Rocket is on top of a building spying on ASH, MISTY, and BROCK with binoculars.

JESSIE: Those twerps are here.

JAMES: Now our plan won't work.

JESSIE: Well, we may be able to get rid of them though. But, it will require talking to the Boss.

JAMES: Not the Boss! I refuse! We can do another plan.

MEOWTH: I'm with James on this one. It annoys the Boss when we call him and that won't make me top cat.

JESSIE: Will you both shut up! If you call the Boss, we may succeed and then we'll be the Boss's favourites. Plus, you may become top cat again.

MEOWTH: I guess I'm in. If it'll make me top cat.

JAMES: I guess it couldn't hurt. But if we fail and I get fired I'll be extremely mad.

JESSIE: Now, all we have to do is call.

Team Rocket heads down from the top of the building to find a phone. Meanwhile ASH, BROCK and MISTY continue walking to wherever BROCK is taking them.

MISTY: Brock, how much farther until we get to where you want to go?

BROCK: We're almost there.

ASH: You said that an hour ago!

BROCK: But we're here.

ASH: The Pokèmon Center!!

MISTY: Brock!! You could have just told us!!

ASH: What you're doing better be important!

BROCK: It is.

The three walk inside. ASH and MISTY are still angered from the whole thing.

BROCK: *Blushing.* Hello Nurse Joy.

NURSE JOY: Hello Brock. I remember when you visited here. Hello Ash and Misty.

ASH and MISTY: Hello Nurse Joy!

BROCK: So umm Nurse Joy could I uhhh, ask you something?

NURSE JOY: Of course. What is it?

ASH mutters to MISTY.

ASH: This better be important.

BROCK: I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some pizza later?

ASH and MISTY fall over. There's a loud bang. BROCK and NURSE JOY look over by them. A few minutes later the trio heads out of the Pokèmon Center. ASH and MISTY are red with anger.

BROCK: I can't believe she gave me her number!

ASH: All this time I thought something was wrong or something good happened, but no!

BROCK: When do I call?

MISTY: We spent that last three weeks for that!

BROCK: You know what, I'm gonna call tonight.

ASH and MISTY: Are you even listening to us!?

The trio sits in the park eating icecream. Pikachu is eating an apple.

ASH: Do you like that Pikachu?

PIKACHU: Pika Pika! Chu!

ASH pets PIKACHU but gets comepletely electrocuted by it.

ASH: Ahhhh! Ohhhh! Pikachu, what was that for?

BROCK and MISTY laugh at ASH. A man and woman walk into the park looking worried.

WOMAN: Have you seen are little boy?

BROCK: We haven't seen any kids at all.

MAN: Then he must have run off to another city.

WOMAN: Oh no. Now we may never find him.

ASH: Maybe we could help.

MISTY: Yeah we once found a bunch of missing children.

WOMAN: Really? You'd help us?

MAN: Look honey, that young man has a Pikachu.

WOMAN: Could we maybe take a look at it.

ASH: Fine, but only a few seconds. Pikachu does like strangers.

The WOMAN picks up PIKACHU, then takes out a cage and locks Pikachu in it. They both take off their costumes.

JESSIE and JAMES: To protect the world from devastation, to untie all peoples within our nation to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight.

ASH: I feel like their motto gets more boring even time you hear it.

BROCK: Agreed.

ASH: Give us back Pikachu!

JESSIE: Never! Pikachu is locked is a electric absorbent cage. So the more Pikachu tries to shock us, the cage just gets stronger.

JAMES takes into a walker talkie.

JAMES: Meowth, bring in the aircraft.

A huge black aircraft flies in with a big red R on it. A rope drops from it.

Before we go, we're taking you with us.

MISTY: Why?

JAMES: Because you always screw up our plans. We have to get you out of the way.

ASH: Bulbasuar! Vine attack!

Ash throws the Pokèball but Bulbasuar doesn't come out.

JESSIE: Ha! Nice try. This aircraft generates a power that doesn't allow Pokèmon to come out of their balls within a 5 mile radius.

MISTY: Starmie! Water Gun!

MISTY throws the Pokèball, but again, no Pokèmon comes out.

BROCK: Geodude! Go!

Yet again, no Pokèmon comes.

JAMES walks over and grabs the three Pokèballs.

JAMES: I'll take these thank you.

JESSIE: Butterfree, stun spore! This one rode with us the whole time. It was attacking James.

MEOWTH: *Over the radio.* Hey James! I found a switch that turns off the Pokèball power.

JAMES groans.

A Butterfree flies out of the aircraft and uses stun spore on ASH, MISTY, and BROCK. All three of then fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Sky High Trouble

ASH wakes us tied up in the aircraft which is now flies above the Viridian Forest. MISTY and BROCK are also tied up.

MISTY: Ash, we failed.

ASH: No we couldn't have. Pikachu can't be Team Rocket's!

BRCOK: They took all our Pokèballs, and our other things. Including Joy's phone number

JESSIE walks into the room. She's very happy.

JESSIE: Well you're tied up, we might as well let you have some company.

JAMES brings in a tied up SEYMOUR the Scientist.

JESSIE: Say hello to your new friend. I believe you know each other.

SEYMOUR: Hello Ash, Misty, Brock.

ASH: Seymour!

Team Rocket walks back into the cockpit.

MISTY: Seymour, how'd you get here?

SEYMOUR: I was studying the Moon Stone when suddenly Team Rocket captured me and I woke up here. I heard they're planning to steal the Moon Stone and all the Clefairy.

BROCK: That's terrible.

MISTY: It's just too bad that we can't do anything.

ASH: There is one thing.

SEYMOUR: What's that.

ASH: James! Jessie! Meowth! Come in here now! I need to talk!

All three of Team Rocket walks in.

JESSIE: What do you want?

JAMES: You interrupted my Lunch.

MEOWTH: I was playing with yarn.

ASH: Do you really want to do this to us?

JAMES: Of corse we do, it's the only way to make the Boss proud.

ASH: I mean, do you really want to steal all of our Pokèmon. Scare all of our innocent Pokèmon by making them go to a place they've never seen and force them to be with an owner that doesn't treat them with kindness and respect. It that what you really want to do? To hurt trainers who raised their Pokèmon with love. Who worked for years to raise and train Pokèmon with all the strength they had. To steal from to people who love their Pokèmon. Is that what you really want to do?

Team Rocket starts crying.

JESSIE: No! We shouldn't hurt innocent Pokèmon! They're too cute to hurt.

JAMES: I'm telling the Boss that I'm done with stealing Pokèmon.

MEOWTH: I don't want to hurt my own kind!!

JAMES: We'll go get your Pokèmon.

Team Rocket runs to the cockpit.

SEYMOUR: How in the name of Pokèmon did you do that.

MISTY: Yeah Ash, how the heck did you completely change their minds.

ASH: I don't even know. I know that Team Rocket gets emotional with big speeches though.

Team Rocket runs back in with a bunch of Pokèballs.

JAMES: Here you go.

The whole aircraft shakes as Team Rocket unites them.

MEOWTH: *Over the radio.* We're experiencing major turbulence right now so please, sit tight and don't move around.

The aircraft shakes again making JAMES fly against a button labeled OPEN. The aircraft door opens

MISTY: Quick close it before anyone falls out!

The Aircraft shakes one more time causing Ash and all the Pokèballs the fall out of the aircraft.

MISTY and BROCK: Ash!

JAMES: That wasn't part of the plan.

MISTY: What plan?

JESSIE: We figured out what you were doing so after we untied you, we'd have Butterfree use stun spore again.

MISTY: Well now you're helping us find Ash and the Pokèmon!!

SEYMOUR: Also untie me! You completely forgot about me!

Meanwhile down on the island below them PIKACHU wakes up in the mud. He looks around to see a Pokèball in front of him. He presses the to find that SQUIRTLE comes out.

SQUIRTLE: Ohhhh... My head!!

PIKACHU: I think everyone is scattered around this Island.

SQUIRTLE: Of course they are. Why do we have to go through something so stupid again!!

PIKACHU: Woah, calm down Squirtle.

SQUIRTLE: Sorry I'm just a little on edge because...well I'm not sure why but...

PIKACHU: Let's look around.

He said, walking right into a Pokèball.

SQUIRTLE: There we go. Let's open it.

The two Pokèmon press the button causing a strange looking Charmander to come out.

CHARMANDER: Owww... That was a bad fall...

SQUIRTLE: You look like a complete dork.

PIKACHU: Charmader why do you have glasses?

CHARMANDER: Uh j-just a little g-gift Ash got me. Heh heh...

The next thing the two know is that Charmander is running away from them.


	3. Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader

PIKACHU and SQUIRTLE are running through the forest chasing after CHARMANDER. Yet they can't him at all. After a long five minutes they give up.

PIKACHU: *Panting.* Wow, he is really fast.

SQUIRTLE: I don't get why he'd run away, and where did he get glasses like that.

PIKACHU: At the Pokèfashion Clothing and Entertaining Store for Pokèmon.

SQUIRTIE: Wow. That exists. I thought that was made up.

PIKACHU: Ash took me there once. I got this.

PIKACHU takes out a tiny PokèBall.

SQUIRTLE: Woah. Does it have a Pokèmon in it?

PIKACHU: No it's just a model. I like to play with it sometimes.

SQUIRTLE: I hope we find him soon. I miss Charmader already.

PIKACHU: We'll find him, I know it.

SQUIRTLE: Also I thought Charmander evolved into Charizard.

PIKACHU: I think field the Aircraft made that wouldn't allow you guys out of the Pokèballs was flawed and unevoled him.

SQUIRTLE: Odd.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, CHARMANDER is still running and crying.

CHARMANDER: *Crying.* They don't understand me. No one understands me!

CHARMANDER continues running until he crashes into a Pokèball.

CHARMANDER: Ouch! Stupid thing. I wonder what's inside it. Probably someone else who doesn't understand me.

CHARMANDER pushes the button. KOFFING flys out.

KOFFING: *Coughs.* What's happening? Where's, *Coughs.* Master James?

CHARMANDER: Oh great.

KOFFING: Why am I Koffing? I thought I was Wheezing.

CHARMANDER: I heard some like that the aircraft we rode in unevoles Pokèmon.

KOFFING: So, that means *Coughs.* Arbok's Ekans?

CHARMANDER: Precisely.

KOFFING: Where is Ekans then?

CHARMANDER: I don't know. They should be around here somewhere. We should find him. Wait, Koffing do you even feel like no one understands you?

KOFFING: Like, they judge you by how you look when they really don't know how you are on the inside, yes.

CHARMANDER: That's exactly how I feel. Wait wait wait wait! Should I trust you? You're from Team Rocket.

KOFFING: I'm not evil, I just do what Master James tells me to.

CHARMANDER: That is true. I suppose that you're ok. *Thinking.* I don't know, can I really trust him. I mean he is Team Rocket. Do I trust him?

KOFFING is smiling because he made a new friend.

KOFFING: *Coughs.* I hope we find Ekans.

CHARMANDER: *Smiles.* Me too.

On the other side of the island the search party continues searching for ASH and the Pokèmon.

MISTY: It's been a day now and we still haven't found them.

BROCK: We have to keep looking.

SEYMOUR: Though, we may never find Ash.

BROCK: What do you mean?

SEYMOUR: If he keeps walking, and we keep walking, we'll never meet.

MISTY: I'm sure we'll find him.

BROCK pulls out a walkie talkie.

BROCK: Meowth have you seen Ash at all in the water.

MEOWTH: *Through walkie talkie.* Nope, haven't seen anything in the water. Is it ok if I land the aircraft.

BROCK: Jessie, James, is it ok if Meowth lands?

JESSIE: Why should we care.

JAMES: You're the one in charge.

BROCK: Ok, go ahead.

Five minutes later, the black aircraft slowly lands on the beach.

BROCK: Let's get something to eat. Then we can kee- wait a second. There's a Pokèball in my pocket.

MISTY: Really? Who is it?

BROCK: Only one way to find out.

JESSIE: *Mutters to JAMES.* I told you to get all of them!

BROCK throws the PokèBall.

Meanwhile deep in the forest, CHARMANDER and KOFFING stumble across a Pokèbal.

KOFFING: Do you think this is Ekans?

CHARMANDER: Only one way to find out.

CHARMANDER pushes the button.

No Pokèmon comes out of either balls.

BROCK and CHARMANDER: What?!

CHARMANDER: Why isn't it working?

BROCK: Why isn't is working?

MISTY: The aircraft! Remember it generates a power to make Pokèmon unable to come out.

KOFFING: Maybe the aircraft landed. That could be a possibility,

BROCK: Is there some kind of a way to turn off that power?

JAMES: Of course there is. I'll go turn it off.

JAMES runs inside the aircraft.

JAMES: Meowth! We have to find new Pokèmon in this island.

MEOWTH: That's a great idea. I'm sure this island has undiscovered Pokèmon.

JAMES: We have to turn of the power to be able to capture them.

JAMES tries to flip the switch but it's jammed.

JAMES: What the!

MEOWTH: I'm going to talk to Jessie.

MEOWTH runs out of the aircraft,

JAMES: I bet he was eating some kind of sticky food.

JAMES continues to struggle. Sparks start to fly from the controls.

JAMES: Stupid switch.

All of the controls burst into flames.

JAMES falls over startled by what happened.

JAMES: I've got to get out of here.

BROCK: *From outside.* I wonder what's taking him so long.

JAMES runs to the door. The door is jammed and won't open.

JESSE: *From outside.* Wait a second, there's a fire!

MISTY: Starmie! Water gun!

BROCK: Um, Misty, you don't have Starmie.

MISTY: Oh, right.

The whole aircraft is in flames.

SEYMOUR: If he stays in there any longer, he'll die.

JAMES: Help!!

JESSE: He's locked inside!

JAMES runs back into the control room. He slips and falls on the switch. He gets electrocuted by the controls.

JAMES screams.

The whole entire aircraft explodes.


	4. Chapter 4: James, is That You?

ASH is laying on the ground freaking out.

ASH: What the heck happened! Something exploded! Wait a second. Is that a Pokèball?

ASH picks up a the Pokèball. He presses the button and gets electrocuted.

ASH screams.

Everything suddenly starts shrinking. ASH has turned into a Pikachu! ASH looking so into a puddle. He's still wearing is hat and backpack but his clothes are laying all over on the ground.

ASH: What! I-I'm a Pikachu!

SOMEONE: Pikachu, is that you?

ASH: Bulbasaur? I'm not Pikachu! I'm Ash.

BULBASAUR: Ash? No! Ash is a human. You're a Pikachu.

ASH: Bulbasaur, you have to believe me. See I'm wearing my hat, and backpack. *Awkwardly.* And my clothes are there.

BULBASAUR: Ok, ok, I believe you. Ash.

ASH: I wonder how I became a Pokèmon.

BULBASAUR: That aircraft. It's effected everything. It turns out that it unevoles Pokèmon.

ASH: That's strange. Maybe that was the explosion I heard. That is strange.

BULBASAUR: Let's head by the smoke to see if that was it.

Over by the smoke, the five stand in grief I'd the loss of their friend.

JESSIE: *Crying.* He was the best friend ever.

MEOWTH: *Also crying.* We did it have to end this way! He was amazing

BROCK: *Trying not to cry.* Even though he wasn't alway the greatest, I will miss him.

MISTY: *Hugging BROCK and crying.* Even if he was bad, I'll miss him a lot.

SEYMOUR: *Looking down.* I didn't even know him that well.

There's a childish cough coming from inside all of the ash and rubbish.

Everyone looks up.

MEOWTH: Who else heard that?

Another childish cough is heard.

SEYMOUR: That shouldn't be possible. He could have never survived.

JESSIE: We need to find him.

SEYMOUR: *Grabbing her shoulder.* No! It's too dangerous. You could burn yourself real bad. Quick, we should get water.

MISTY: Starmie! Water Gun!

BROCK: Ahem, Misty, you don't have Starmie.

MISTY: Oh, yeah I forgot.

JESSIE: How can we carry water from the ocean to that.

A bucket rolls of from the destroyed airship.

BROCK: That'll work.

Over in the forest, KOFFING and CHARMANDER finally open the Pokèball. EKANS comes out of as they suspected.

EKANS: Ugh... W-what happened!

KOFFING: You unevoled. The airship we rode in unevoles Pokèmon.

EKANS: That makes sense. Who is that Koffing?

EKANS points to CHARMANDER.

KOFFING: That's Charmander, he's staying with us because his other friends were mean to him.

EKANS: That's fine. Koffing, have you seen my other hearing aid?

CHARMANDER: You wear hearing aids?

EKANS: Please don't judge me.

CHARMANDER: Why would I do that. I mean, I wear glasses and read books.

KOFFING: *Coughs.* And I coughs a lot.

CHARMANDER: We all get each other. I like that.

Over on the other side of the forest ASH and BULBASAUR have lost the trail of smoke and now try to find the rest of the Pokèmon.

ASH: It's too bad we couldn't find the aircraft.

BULBASAUR: Yeah, but maybe we'll find the other Pokèmon.

ASH: I hope that Brock and Misty find us.

BULBASAUR: I'm sure they will. Besides if they didn't, we still have the other Pokèmon for company. If we find them.

ASH: That's true. But I'm sure they're looking for us. Also it is really weird being a Pokèmon right now.

BULBASAUR: You'll get used to it.

ASH: Look! Behind that bush. It's Charmander. It's to bad he unevoled.

CHARMANDER: One time, I was in a Pokèball. I was bored so I took out a book. The book was called five things to in a Pokèball. The number one things was read this book. The second thing was do nothing. The third thing was be bored.

KOFFING and EKANS laugh.

ASH: *Whispers.* They're telling jokes no one understands.

BULBASAUR: Should we interrupt?

ASH: I don't know.

The two stand there stalking the three oddballs. Meanwhile the humans, are still throwing water at the wrecked airship.

BROCK: This is so exhausting.

JESSIE: But it'll be worth it once we save James, so shut up.

SEYMOUR: I think we may be able to find whoever's in there.

JESSIE: What do you mean? James is in there.

SEYMOUR: I still don't believe he survived.

JESSIE, BROCK, MEOWTH, and MISTY run into the destroyed aircraft.

SEYMOUR: *Standing outside.* Still don't think he's alive.

JESSIE: This place is a wreck.

MISTY: *Sarcastic.* What gave you that idea?

BROCK: We have to find James. Just listen for the coughing.

The childish coughing is heard throughout the aircraft.

JESSIE: The cockpit!

MEOWTH: Of course he's in there.

The four run into the burnt down cockpit with glass all over the floor.

Someone is laying under a pile of rubbish.

The four start digging through the rubbish to find JAMES. JESSIE grabs a hand and pulls a child out of the rubbish.

JESSIE: Who are you!?

JAMES: I'm James. Don't you remember me Jessie?

JESSIE: But, how are you, a child.

BROCK: Yeah, it shouldn't be possible.

JESSIE faints.

BROCK: We should get her out of here. This place is a mess.

The four walk out of the completely destroy aircraft. MEOWTH is dragging JESSIE. SEYMOUR stares in shock.

SEYMOUR: H-how. It. I.

SEYMOUR faints.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery

SQUIRTLE: We've search for 3 hours. All we found was three sticks and heard a huge explosion. We'll never find Charmander or any others.

PIKACHU: We can't give up. We have to find Ash.

SQUIRTLE: Ughhhh. I'm hungry.

PIKACHU: Stop whining. We have to find Ash.

SQUIRTLE: All you care about is Ash. Ash, Ash, Ash. That's all you talk about.

PIKACHU: *Groans.* I can't take it anymore! Good luck on your own Squirtle!

PIKACHU starts to walk in the other direction.

SQUIRTLE: Fine! See if I need you! water and lightning never get along anyway.

On the beach, everyone is confused about what happened to JAMES.

SEYMOUR: It doesn't make sense. I mean somehow he survived, and he comes younger.

BROCK: Wait, I still have this Pokèmon, maybe they can give us info.

BROCK throws the Pokèball and GEODUDE comes out.

GEODUDE: Geodude, Geodude.

MEOWTH: He says, the power of the ship is so powerful it makes Pokèmon unevole.

BROCK: How does he know?

GEODUDE: Geo. Dude.

MEOWTH: He heard the other Pokèmon through the Pokèballs. Somehow.

BROCK: Learn something new everyday.

JESSIE: That would explain why James is younger. It's like he unevoled.

SEYMOUR: And the power of ship causing him to unevole was so powerful, he survived the explosion.

BROCK: It all makes sense. Except for one thing.

ALL: How do we turn him back?

BROCK: Misty? Are you ok. You've been really quiet.

MISTY: I just miss Ash.

BROCK: I'm sure we'll find him.

Meanwhile PIKACHU is still wondering through the forest quickly regretting leaving SQUIRTLE.

PIKACHU: There's got to be a Pokèball somewhere!

PIKACHU crashes into a Pokèball.

PIKACHU: I was right.

PIKACHU pushes the button and PSYDUCK walks out.

PSYDUCK: Py-yi-yi.

PIKACHU: Pyduck?

PSYDUCK: Ughhhh! My head hurts.

PIKACHU: Get used to it. This island makes you mind go crazy.

PSYDUCK: Great, something to make my headache worse.

PIKACHU: Well, I suppose we should try to find someone.

PSYDUCK: First we should find something to eat. I haven't eaten in a long time.

PIKACHU: I've looked. There's nothing at all to eat.

PSYDUCK: Ohhhh. Why does this island have to exist.

PIKACHU: We have to find the other Pokèmon.

PSYDUCK: Well, since there's nothing better to do, let's go.

After 30 minutes of searching, the two don't find any Pokèmon, but the find tons of berry bushes.

PSYDUCK: Food! Finally!

PIKACHU: I will admit that I am pretty hungry.

PSYDUCK: Wait! I forgot that these could be poisonous.

PIKACHU: That's ture.

PSYDUCK exasims the berries.

PSYDUCK: I'm 99.9% sure they're blueberries.

PIKACHU: So we can eat them?

PSYDUCK: I'm 99.9% sure we can.

PIKACHU: I'm 99.9% sure you've gotten smarter than before.

Meanwhile, on the beach, ASH and BULBASAUR continue their journey trying to find the others.

ASH: This is so weird being a Pokèmon. I feel so short.

BULBASAUR: Get used to it. Even if we do find the others, I'm sure it'll take a while before they find a way to turn you back.

ASH: I don't understand how I turned into a Pikachu.

BULBASAUR: I'm sure that scientist guy you were with will figure it out.

ASH: How did you know I was Seymour?

BULBASAUR: I heard outside of the Pokèball.

ASH: I still don't get why we didn't talk to Charmander and those other two.

BULBASAUR: I heard Charmander say that he just wanted those two to be his friends. I just had a feeling he didn't want to be bothered.

ASH: It was weird that he was wearing the glasses I bought him.

BULBASAUR: Maybe because, around those two other Pokèmon, he's happy to be a nerd.

ASH: He's not a nerd. He's just different.

BULBASAUR: I wonder what your other Pokèmon are doing right now.

ASH: I wonder what Misty and Brock are doing.

Just as ASH says that over on the other beach, MISTY bad BROCK are fighting.

MISTY: I don't get why I can't go out into the first and look for Ash!

BROCK: We don't need to get separated even more Misty. We have to still together.

MISTY: No Brock! I'm going to find Ash.

MISTY storms into the forest. JAMES walks right beside BROCK.

JAMES: She's pretty mad. Seems like she really likes Ash.

BROCK: Well, they fight a lot.

MISTY screams.

BROCK: I knew this would happen.

BROCK and JAMES run into the forest. They find MISTY.

JAMES: What's wrong?

BROCK: Yeah what happened.

MISTY: Look.

She points to the ground where Ash's clothes lay.

BROCK: Isn't that Ash's clothes.

MISTY: Yes.

BROCK: That... Is certainly something new.

JAMES: I think we may have the wrong idea. What if Ash somehow turned into a Pokèmon.

BROCK and MISTY stare at JAMES.

JAMES: Maybe not.

BROCK: His hat and backpack are gone.

MISTY: It doesn't make any sense.

JAMES: Look. I found an open PokèBall.

BROCK: So. We find Ash's clothes. His hat and backpack are missing. And am open PokèBall. What does it all mean.

JAMES: That someone murdered Ash, stole his hat, backpack , and body. And accidentally left an open PokèBall at the scene.

BROCK and MISTY state at JAMES again.

JAMES: Maybe not.

MISTY: We just have to find Ash now.

BROCK: That'll be awkward in a way.

JAMES: How will it be awkward?

BROCK and MISTY stare at JAMES yet again.

JAMES: Oh... I get it.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions and Solutions

SQUIRTLE stumbles through the forest until he falls into a small pound. He groans. Two Pokèballs float near him.

SQUIRTLE: Yes! Company.

He presses the buttons at the same time. STARYU and PIGEOTTO come out.

STARYU: Ugh... What happened. I remember being in my Pokèball. Then everything went black.

PIGEOTTO: Same with me.

SQUIRTLE: Pigeotto, shouldn't you be Pigey? Charmander said that the aircraft unevoled Pokèmon. I wish he was here now. He could explain

STARYU: I'm sure we'll find him.

PIGEOTTO: Maybe I could fly up and see.

SQUIRTLE: That could work.

PIGEOTTO flies up and looks around. They see the trainers, and PIKACHU and PSYDUCK.

PIGEOTTO: The trainers are North, and two Pokèmon and South.

STARYU: We should head for the trainers. Then we can find those two Pokèmon.

SQUIRTLE and STARYU get on PIGEOTTO'S back. The trio flies North.

MISTY: Look! It's Pigeotto!

BROCK: That's amazing. Squirtle and Staryu are on its back!

The three Pokèmon land.

MISTY picks up STARYU.

MISTY: It's so good you're back! It's too bad we don't have any Pokèballs. I'm sure Ash has some though.

BROCK: Misty, are you okay. You seem obsessed with Ash.

MISTY: What!

SEYMOUR grabs BROCK and pulls him aside.

SEYMOUR: He's kidding. You fine.

SEYMOUR walks over by BROCK.

SEYMOUR: *Whispering.* Are you trying to get us killed?

BROCK: *Whispering back.* What do you mean! Why are we whispering?

SEYMOUR: Let me explain.

MEOWTH: What are you two yapping about?

SEYMOUR: Ummm. Well.

MEOWTH: Is this about everyone acting strange?

SEYMOUR: Yes is it.

BROCK: What are you talking about Seymour?

SEYMOUR: It's this island. The island is making everyone act weird.

BROCK: Like Misty being obsessed with Ash.

SEYMOUR: Exactly.

MEOWTH: Normally I wouldn't believe you, but the fact that James is ten years old and Jessie is being nice to all you twerps convinces me.

SEYMOUR: I've figured out three things. Personally changes, like Jessie and Misty. Appearence changes, like James. And no change at all, like the three of us.

BROCK: What about our Pokèmon?

SEYMOUR: I'm sure they've change too. And, I'm guessing when we got to this island, the thought of the aircraft unevoling them was put in they're heads. Pokèmon aren't supposed to hear through Pokèball. Clearly someone is trying to think it's the aircraft doing everything.

BROCK: So Geodude didn't actually figure out the aircraft unevoles Pokèmon from the other Pokèmon?

MEOWTH: This mean, anything could happen.

SEYMOUR: Yes. This islands power is unlimited. But, I'm guessing the power is under the island.

BROCK: So the aircraft didn't turn younger from the aircraft, it was island.

SEYMOUR: No, not exactly. The islands power, and the power from the aircraft combined changed him. Normally the islands power is only powerful enough to only unevole Pokèmon, but with the extra power from the aircraft made it powerful enough to _unevole_ him.

BROCK: Is there somehow a cure to this islands power?

SEYMOUR pulls out a moon stone from his pocket.

SEYMOUR: This moonstone contains Crytal 895-T. Which stands for tactonite. Tactonite is only found in the moon stone.

BROCK: Did you name this yourself?

SEYMOUR: Yes I did.

MEOWTH: Who cares about how you got it! How can it cure them!

SEYMOUR: I discovered that tactonite can cure anything.

BROCK: So we just cure them with this tactonite stuff?

SEYMOUR: No. It can only heal injuries.

MEOWTH scratches SEYMOUR.

MEOWTH: Then why did you show us it!!

SEYMOUR: *With scratch marks on his face.* Because it can protect you from the power. It can't cure you from it though. The only way we can snap then out of this power is by distorting the main power of the island.

BROCK: So we have to get underground?

SEYMOUR: Yes. I'm sure there's some caves here that lead underground.

BROCK: First we have to see what they're doing. We'll have to distract them long enough for us to destroy this main power source.

SEYMOUR: Of I forgot to tell you, you can't mention that they're acting different. Otherwise they'll try to destroy you.

MEOWTH: Who knew our friends could be so dangerous.

MISTY, JESSIE, and JAMES are taking care of the three Pokèmon.

BROCK: Yeah. Who knew.

SEYMOUR: Wait a second. I think I know a way to cure James.

BROCK: How?

SEYMOUR: Crystal 895-T can cure James because his change is see able. Tactonite only cures see able injuries.

MEOWTH: And since James's change is see able, he's cure able.

Well the trainers are talking, ASH and BULBASAUR are walking.

ASH: I still can't believe I'm a Pikachu.

BULBASAUR: It is weird having your own trainer be a Pokèmon,

ASH: I also can't believe we've been walking on the beach for 2 hours and haven't found anyone.

ASH crashes into PIKACHU.

PIKACHU: Hey watch where you're going!

BULBASAUR crashes into PSYDUCK.

PSYDUCK: Yeah! Watch it!

ASH: Pikachu?

PIKACHU: Do I know you?

ASH: It's me Ash.

PIKACHU: Ash?! You're a Pikachu?

BULBASAUR: Pikachu. It's great that we found you.

PSYDUCK: What about me! I'm here too! I think?

PIKACHU: And back to stupid again.

ASH: What do you mean?

PIKACHU: Psyduck was acting smarter all of a sudden.

BULBASAUR: Really? That doesn't make any sense.

PSYDUCK: How is the sand so soft? How are my feet on the ground?

ASH: It's hard to even believe he was smart for even a second.

PSYDUCK: Psy-yi-yi.


	7. Chapter 7: Pokèmon Love

A man with his face hidden walks around a cave. He's wearing a black suit and seems angry.

MAN: They must leave. If any one discovers these Pokèmon, it'll be too dangerous for them. It's a good thing this cave of Crystal 895-C exists. Without it's power, they wouldn't act this way. They'll soon either try to leave, or destroy each other.

The man walks through a metal door into a huge room with a security camera system. He turns on three cameras. One has CHARMANDER, KOFFING, and EKANS searching for Pokèballs on it. The other has ASH, BULBASAUR, PIKACHU, and PSYDUCK talking about ASH'S transformation. The third has JESSIE, MISTY, JAMES, BROCK the three Pokèmon, SEYMOUR. The three discussing curing JAMES.

MAN: Three of them aren't effected. So what! It's not like they'll figure out how to get here and destroy the crystals. Besides, it's not like I'm doing this for bad, I'm trying to protect they Pokèmon. Also, I really should stop talking to myself.

Over by the wrecked aircraft, MEOWTH walks over by JESSIE.

MEOWTH: Mond if I borrow your Butterfree Jessie?

JESSIE: *Cheerfully.* Not at all!

JESSIE hands MEOWTH a Pokèball. MEOWTH realises Butterfree.

MEOWTH: Butterfree! Sleep spore!

Butterfree uses sleep spore on MISTY, JESSIE, and MEOWTH.

MEOWTH: *Yawning.* No! Not me!

MEOWTH falls over sleeping.

SEYMOUR and BROCK walk over. SEYMOUR picks up the Pokèball.

SEYMOUR: Good job Butterfree.

Butterfree goes back into the Pokèball.

JAMES runs over.

JAMES: What are you doing!

BROCK: James, we're going to save you.

SEYMOUR: I've got the ground up tactonite.

JAMES: What are you going to do to me!

BROCK throws the dust like tactonite at JAMES. A loud bang goes off.

BROCK lays in the sand. He slowly gets up.

SEYMOUR: Did it work?

JAMES: What happened! I was in the aircraft. Now I'm here.

SEYMOUR: This is going to be hard to explain.

After 30 minutes of explain, JAMES finally understands and agrees to go with them to destroy the main power.

JAMES: Remember that I'm only doing this to save Jessie.

BROCK: Whatever. As long as you're coming.

SEYMOUR: I'm taking Staryu and Squirtle,

BROCK: I'm taking Geodude and Butterfree.

JAMES: I'll take Victreebel and Pigeotto, I guess.

The three run into the forest determined to end this craziness. But JAMES is having second thoughts. Meanwhile CHARMANDER, KOFFING, and EKANS struggle to find anything.

CHARMANDER: We've searched for 3 hours and haven't found anything.

KOFFING: *Pointing to a Pokèball.* What about that Pokèball?

EKANS: That's rewarding. 3 hours of searching and we found someone else to make fun of us.

CHARMANDER pushes the button and VULPIX comes out. CHARMANDER'S eyes become hearts.

VULPIX: *Coughs, the groans.* What happened?

KOFFING: You got kidnapped, then fell from an aircraft, then spent days trap in your Pokèball on this mysterious islands.

VULPIX: *Sarcaticly.* Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.

KOFFING: *Smiling.* You're welcome.

CHARMANDER: Uh, um, w-we should g-get going.

EKANS: *Whispers to CHARMANDER.* What's going on man?

CHARMANDER: *Whispers back.* I'm in love.


	8. Chapter 8: Who Are You?

BROCK, SEYMOUR, and JAMES walk through the forest still determined to end this craziness. JAMES is also still having second thoughts.

JAMES: Are we sure this is a good idea? I mean what if we find a bunch of man eating Pokèmon?

SEYMOUR: I'm sure that all we'll find is a couple of Diglett.

BROCK: And besides I'm sure that the only man eating Pokèon we'll run into is your Victreebel.

JAMES: I don't find that funny.

SEYMOUR: I'm sure that everything is going to be fin- *Screams.*

BROCK and JAMES: Seymour?!

SEYMOUR fell into a huge cave entrance.

SEYMOUR: I'm okay!

BROCK: Do you think that's where the source is?

SEYMOUR: I said it was underground didn't I?

BROCK and JAMES climb down into the cave entrance.

BROCK: Seymour, remind me why we can use other trainers Pokèmon?

SEYMOUR: The Pokèmon that are effected by the island are the one we can use. They're so confused that they don't care who uses them in battle.

JAMES: So I can use anyone's Pokèmon on this island. Hmmm.

BROCK: Don't even think about an evil scheme. Remember, we're ones that saved you.

JAMES: But I can see it now. We could build a theme park. And to get in you have to buy a badge that's made of this source. Then we steal their Pokèmon by making them obey us.

BROCK: I guess villains have to keep thinking of plans.

SEYMOUR: I guess so.

Over above ground our nerds- I mean oddballs are still traveling with VULPIX, who CHARMANDER now has a strong crush on.

VULPIX: I don't understand the chances of us landing on an island. I mean they're has to be a few Pokèballs in the water right.

CHARMANDER: That w-would make sense.

KOFFING: Hopefully not Onix of Geodude.

EKANS: Yes. That would be terrible.

VULPIX: Also, Charmander how did you get these two from Team Rocket to help you.

KOFFING: We've said this before, Pokèmom aren't bad, only masters are.

CHARMANDER: Y-yeah. Also umm, I'm pretty good at handling other Pokèmon.

VULPIX: Really? I thought only humans could train Pokèmon.

CHARMANDER: Well, I-I guess I find a way.

EKANS: *Whispering to CHARMANDER.* What are you talking about? You don't even touched other Pokèmon.

CHARMANDER: *Whispering back.* I have to impress her. I think she's cute.

EKANS: I guess Koffing and I will try to help you then?

CHARMANDER: Thanks. You're a good friend.

Well Charmander is lying for love, ASH, PIKACHU, BULBASAUR, are dying for food. PSYDUCK is still asking questions.

ASH: I just don't get it.

PIKACHU: You mean the fact that you look like me. I'm asking myself the same thing.

BULBASAUR: I wonder if it has something to do with the island.

PSYSUCK: Why is water so wet

ALL: Psyduck! Shut up!!

BULBASAUR: I know before I said it was the aircraft, but didn't that blow up? If it did you would have turned back right?

PIKACHU: That's true. Maybe it is the island.

ASH: I say we go try to find whatever is causing this then.

BULBASAUR and PIKACHU: Let's go!

PSYDUCK: If there something effecting us, that means it effecting the trainers too.

PIKACHU: See! He's acting all smart,

PSYDUCK: Is the sky blue, or gray?

PIKACHU: And back to stupid.

ASH: But he's right, if it's effecting us, it's probably effecting the others.

Back underground, our trio is still searching for this source.

JAMES: How do you know that this source is here.

SEYMOUR: I don't. I'm just guessing.

BROCK: Do you think anyone is actually. Here?

SEYMOUR: I doubt it. This cave looks very old.

Three arrows fly across the cave almost hitting JAMES in the neck.

BROCK and SEYMOUR: Are you okay?

JAMES falls over.

BROCK: Oh my gosh. He dead.

SEYMOUR: No, he just fainted.

BROCK: Go Squirtle!

SQUIRTLE comes out of the Pokèball.

SQUIRTLE: Squirtle, squirt.

BROCK: Squirtle, use water gun to revive James.

SQUIRTLE sprays JAMES with water gun.

JAMES: Hey!

BROCK: You fainted.

JAMES: I know that!

BROCK: You fainted because you almost got hit with arrows.

JAMES: I said I know!

SEYMOUR: This trap wasn't set. Someone triggered it.

BROCK: Who?

MAN: I did.

The three turn around.

MAN: So. You three think you can destroy the source.

BROCK: Who are you!

MAN: That's none of your business.

JAMES: Tell us!!

The man pulls out a gun and shoots JAMES.

SEYMOUR: Did he just.

BROCK: Yep.

SEYMOUR faints.

BROCK: Great. Two down. Me to go. Tell me who you are!

MAN: I said already, that's non of your business.

BROCK: Squirtle, water gun!

SQUIRTLE: Squirtle!

SQUIRTLE uses water gun on the man knocking the gun out of his hand. BROCK quickly picks it up.

BROCK: *Pointing the gun at the man.* For the last time, who are you!

MAN: My names Tom! Tom Crysam.

BROCK: How did you get here?

TOM: I came here because of a theif. I got so scared that a took at boat and left. I found this island. When I found the source. I discovered new Pokèmon here. I took care of them ever since. If the source is gone, they'll be gone.

BROCK: Is there a way to save James.

TOM: Yes. There is.


	9. Chapter 9: New Pokèmon?

MEOWTH slowly wakes up not remembering what happened.

MEOWTH: Ughh. What the heck? They left without me. Now I'm all alone with Jessie and the twerp.

JESSIE and MISTY slowly wake up.

JESSIE: What happened?

MISTY: And where Brock, Seymour, and James?

JESSIE: Meowth where'd they go?

MEOWTH: I don't know. I feel asleep. Besides wouldn't I know if they went on a quest to make you act normal?

JESSIE: What did you say?

MISTY: What do you mean act normal!

MEOWTH: I mean, umm well, I mean. HEEEEELLLP!!!!!

Back in the cave BROCK and TOM hear MEOWTHS scream.

BROCK: That sounded like Meowth.

TOM: A Meowth that speaks?

BROCK: It's a long story I don't know about. Anyhow, how do we help James.

TOM: Easy, the bullets in that gun are made of tactonite. Tactonite is incapable of kill someone. He'll wake up in 30, 40, minutes.

BROCK: And for Seymour, Squirtle, use water gun.

SQUIRTLE: Squirtle.

SQUIRTLE sprays SEYMOUR.

SEYMOUR: What in the world!

BROCK: You fainted at the sight of seeing James get shot.

SEYMOUR: So he's dead?

BROCK: No, just unconscious.

SEYMOUR: But he was shot.

BROCK: This man Tom, says that the bullets were made of tactonite.

SEYMOUR: So he'll wake up in about 30 minutes. Also what about this man what did you find out.

BROCK: We can talk about that later, we heard Meowth scream. Jessie and Misty probably woke up.

JAMES: *Rising from the ground.* Probably because he wouldn't shut his Meowth.

SEYMOUR: How'd you wake up so fast. It's only be five minutes.

JAMES: I heal fast. Why did I black out is question.

SEYMOUR: That man shot you. Apparently the bullets were made of tactonite, which if you didn't know is incapable of killing someone.

JAMES: Anyhow, why were we talking about Meowth?

BROCK: He screamed.

JAMES: So if Jessie is attacked him, shouldn't we destroy that source?

BROCK: Great idea. Tom where is the source.

SEYMOUR: Where did he go?

JAMES: I believe he heard the idea and went to protect it.

BROCK: We need to find him!

The three take of running through the caves.

JAMES: This place is a maze.

SEYMOUR: I'm sure we'll find it.

BROCK: Have you noticed all of these red, orange, and yellow, crystals everywhere?

SEYMOUR: Yes. Crystal 895-T. Crystal 895-C. And Crystal 895-G

JAMES: What's 895-G?

SEYMOUR: Golden Crystals.

JAMES: *Eyes are money symbols.* Gold!?

BROCK: Forget it King Midas.

JAMES: You're right. I'll save Jessie. Then we can raid this island.

The tree run straight into a metal door labeled in red letters. "KEEP OUT!"

BROCK: I think we found it.

The trio walks inside. It's the security camera room.

JAMES: This guy was watching us the whole time!

BROCK: Let's see. I see Meowth. Who's cornered by Misty and Jessie. Charmander, Koffing, Ekans, and Vulpix. Two Pikachus, Psyduck and Bulbasaur. But I don't see Ash anywhere.

JAMES: Perhaps he's the second Pikachu.

BROCK: You said that he turned into a Pokèmon when you were ten. We didn't believe you. But now with all this island crazy stuff, I'm staring to believe you.

SEYMOUR: I wouldn't make sense for a wild Pikachu to adapt to trainer Pokèmon. It only seems right for it to be Ash.

BROCK: Wait a second. Look at the bottom left camera. It's a giant crystal. And Tom's by it.

SEYMOUR: He's using Diglett to create an ice shield around it.

BROCK: Since when are Digglett and ice Pokèmon. And when are Digglett light blue? Wait a second. Those must be the Pokèmon he's talking about.

SEYMOUR: Wait a second. It makes sense now. He's not trying to do bad. He's trying to protect these Pokèmon.

JAMES: What do you mean?

SEYMOUR: This island has different Pokèmon. Supposedly the ice type Digglett. That crystal I'm guessing gives them life. If we destroy it, it'll kill of of those Pokèmon.

BROCK: So how do you save Misty and Jessie?

SEYMOUR: It now makes sense why they're changing. That crystal is made of Crystal 895-C. Which is Changite. All we have to do is get off the island.

JAMES: That'll be easy.

BROCK: Really?

JAMES: No. I was being sarcastic.

SEYMOUR: I think at the moment, we should save Meowth. I said, if someone is effect and you say they're acting different, they'll destroy you

As the three rush back to Meowth, CHARMANDER is still trying to impress VULPIX.

CHARMANDER: Did you know, once I captured a Pokèmon?

VULPIX: Really? I didn't know Pokèmon could capture other Pokèmon.

As the four continue walking they're confronted by a bunch of red-orange Bulbasaur.

RED BULBASAUR: Who are you! Why are you here!

KOFFING: We were aircraft-wrecked.

RED BULBASAUR: Never heard of that before.

EKANS: Leave us alone. We're just trying to find our trainers.

All the red Bulbasaur start chatting about trainers.

FIRESAUR: Leave now domestic Pokèmon!

The FIRESAUR sprays fire out of the seed on its back.

CHARMANDER: You missed me.

VULPIX: I think we should run!

The four start running. The tribe of Fire Bulbasaur run after them. They run around the forest until they run into a bunch of blue Charmander.

WATERMANDER: Attack those evil Firesaur!

FIRESAUR: Attack those terrible Watermander!

The four run out of the forest away from the war of mixed Pokèmon.

EKANS: What the heck. Firesaur and Watermander?

KOFFING: I want this island to be explained!

CHARMANDER: So do I...


	10. Chapter 10: The Island's End

MEOWTH: Get away! Jessie! It's me Meowth! Your friend!

JESSIE: A friend wouldn't say someone's acting different!

MISTY: She's right you know!

MEOWTH: Help! HELP!!!

CHARMANDER, VULPIX, KOFFING, and EKANS run/float in.

EKANS: Jessie!

MEOWTH: HELP! they're gonna destroy me!

CHARMANDER: Something isn't right. We have to help Meowth!

The four start attacking JESSIE and MISTY.

CHARMANDER: What's going on Meowth?

MEOWTH: This island is making them go crazy! Seymour said that if you say they're acting different they'll destroy you!

VULPIX: I don't quite understand but ok.

BROCK, SEYMOUR, and JAMES run in from the forest.

BROCK: What is happening.

SEYMOUR: It seems the Pokèmon are attacking Misty and Jessie.

BULBASAUR, ASH, PIKACHU, and PSYDUCK run out from the forest surprised by all the racket.

ASH: What is going on!

BULBASAUR: It seems the Pokèmon are attacking the trainers.

BROCK: How did this happen?

JAMES: I'm going to guess Meowth told them to.

PIKACHU: I'm going to say Meowth ordered them to.

MEOWTH: It was the only way to save myself.

PSYDUCK: Psy-duck.

MEOWTH: He says, what is the color of grass.

BROCK: I almost feel bad for Psyduck.

SEYMOUR: We need to stop this chaos.

The two tribes of mixed up Pokèmon run out onto the beach still fighting.

JAMES: Now there seems to be a war going on.

TOM: *Walking out of the forest.* This is what happens when strangers come here. It's all you're fault!

BROCK: *Taking out the gun.* Don't you dare try to hurt us.

TON: *Pulling out another gun.* The bullets in this gun are made of 895-G. Golden crystal bullets. That would surely kill you.

JAMES: So since we can't get off this island, you're going to kill us?

TOM: Exactly. Don't you get it. You've all ruined the source.

SEYMOUR: What doing you mean?

TOM: When the source effects someone, it looses its power. It's lost half of its power since you came.

BROCK: But we weren't effected.

TOM: Everyone is effected! You may not know it but you are acting different. You just don't know it.

BROCK: Why don't I want to destroy him?

SEYMOUR: We must not be fully effected.

A huge explosion goes off from the cave. Everyone ducks for cover.

TOM: Now you've done it! The source is gone! This island is gone!

JAMES: What do you mean island is gone?

TOM: The source was the thing that held the island up! Now it's lost all its power and self destructed!

SEYMOUR: I forgot that when 895 crystals loose their power they self destruct.

JAMES: Is it just me, or did the shore get a lot closer.

TOM: You idiots!

TOM runs into the forest too fast for them to follow.

BROCK: *Putting away the gun.* He have to find a way off now!

JAMES: Perhaps a raft?

SEYMOUR: Great idea!

The three run in different directions gathering materials for a raft.


	11. Chapter 11: Found

MISTY slowly wakes up.

MISTY: *Groans.* What happened!

ASH: *Walking out of the forest while putting his hat on.* I don't know what happened to you. All's I know is that for the last 36 hours, I've been a Pikachu.

MISTY: What!?

ASH: Apparently, the island had this crazy source that made anything happen.

MISTY: I don't quite understand.

ASH: Seymour told me that there was this crazy crystal source. It could make anything happen

MISTY: That's weird. All I remember is stepping out of a bout. Then everything went black.

A few yards away from ASH and MISTY, JESSIE is shaking JAMES angerly.

JESSIE: What happened! Tell me now!

JAMES: I told you! You were effected by this island!

JESSIE: I don't believe you.

MEOWTH: It's true! You also tried to kill me.

JESSIE: I remember stepping out of a boat. Then it all, went black.

JAMES: Never mind what happened. This island has golden crystals, and, Mixed Pokèmon.

JESSIE: I believe the gold crystals, but mixed up Pokèmon?

JAMES: They were here, then they went back in the forest! I'm telling you, they were here!

JESSIE: Fine, even if I did believe you, how would we capture them? We have nothing now, because for someone reason the aircraft is gone.

JAMES and MEOWTH groan. Two helicopters fly over the island. They both land. Everyone runs over to them.

OFFICER JENNY climbs out of one.

OFFICER JENNY: Ots a good thing we found you.

ASH: Officer Jenny, how did you find us?

OFFICER JENNY: We tracked Team Rockets aircraft for a while until the signals disappeared. We flew around for a while and finally found you.

MISTY: Oh my god! I completely forgot!! Togapi!

ASH: How did we forget about Togapi just like that?

JAMES: We might have a part in that.

ASH: *Angry.* What did you do?

JESSIE: Before you got to Celdon City, we used something the Boss gave us that removes memories. We used it on you.

MEOWTH: We erased the memory of Togapi, and planned to steal it. But Togapi was so fast that we lost it.

NURSE JOY: *Climbing out of another helicopter.* That's how we found you.

BROCK: Nurse Joy! I completely forgot that we had a date! I'm sorry, k was going to call but then Team Rocket captured us and we got stuck here and.

NURSE JOY: It's ok Brock. Anyhow, Togapi walked into the Pokèmon Center saying that you got kidnapped.

ASH: You could understand Togapi?

NURSE JOY: I can understand all Pokèmon. I look outside seeing that aircraft. I immediately called Officer Jenny.

TOGAPI bounces out of NURSE JOY'S helicopter.

TOGAPI: Togapi!

MISTY picks up Togapi and hugs her.

OFFICER JENNY: Team Rocket, we're arresting you for Thieft, kidnapping, and erasing memories.

JAMES: That's not a thing!

OFFICER JENNY: It is now.

OFFICER JENNY puts hand cuffs on JESSIE, JAMES, and MEOWTH. The climb into OFFICER JENNY'S helicopter. ASH, MISTY, and BROCK, return all of their Pokèmon back into Pokèballs, then climb into NURSE JOY'S helicopter. The two helicopters lift up into the air and fly away from the island.

BROCK: I wonder what Tom meant by the island will be gone.

MISTY: Brock, you said that he was watching us the whole time.

BROCK: Yes. Why?

MISTY: I just makes me wonder if someone else is watching us.

BROCK: I wonder who that theif Tom spoke of is. And I chat believe I still have this gun.

Down in the flooded caves, TOM paces around a room.

TOM: What do I do. I can't go back. But I chat stay here. What do you think.

SEYMOUR: *Tied up.* I said let me go! This island is sinking! I don't want to drown!

TOM: It's a good thing you're friends have forgotten about you.

SEYMOUR: What do you mean?

TOM: Two days ago, I broke into the Team Rocket aircraft and stole this.

TOM holds out a control switch.

SEYMOUR: That's one of the memory erasers I created. You didn't.

TOM: It's a shame we have to end this way, but I guess one of them is better then none.

SEYMOUR: It's a shame you have to drown too.

TOM: At least I got you.

TOM laughs evilly.

Will SEYMOUR escape TOM? What about Team Rocket, will they escape prison? And what about ASH, MISTY, and BROCK? What adventures wait ahead? Who knows. We'll find out the next time on Pokèmon Survived!


End file.
